Lake House
by SVUmarish
Summary: The squad is on vacation at a Lake House. Mostly bensler but other pairings are included. I suck at summaries, but please R&R. Dick Wolf owns the characters.
1. chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm back with a story that you guys will hopefully like.**

 **Story details:**

 **The Lake house consists of four rooms:**

 **Room1 : Main Bedroom, king sized bed with ajoining bathroom.**

 **Room2 : Queen sized bed with an ajoining bathroom.**

 **Room3 : Queen sized bed single bed.**

 **Room4 : Single bed.**

 **They drove in three seperate cars.**

 **Car 1 : Casey, Alex, Melinda**

 **Car 2 : Munch, Fin**

 **Car 3 : Olivia, Elliot**

Elliot walks to Olivia's door knocking before using his key to come in, when he walks in there's several bags on the floor, already way more than he had "Liv?" He calls into the apartment. "I'm here!" Olivia says coming out of her room with two more bags. "Liv we're going away for a week not a month" He states with a smrink. Olivia lets out a sarcastic laugh "Very funny Stabler, are you gonna help me or just stand there looking like an idiot?" She asks smiling. Elliot starts to pick up most of her bags "How is this so heavy?" Elliot complains moving out of her apartment. "Clothes can be heavy Elliot and I don't know how the weather is gonna be" Elliot rolls his eyes "Liv it's summer" Olivia picks up the last two bags she has also coming out the door and locking her apartment "Nights get chilly El"

"Hurry your bony ass" Fin states looking in the mirror at his partner putting his bags in the trunk. "Maybe if you helped me it would go faster" Munch states. "Looks like you're doing fine there old man" Munch rolls his eyes closing the trunk and getting into the car "Okay lets go Fin, I want first pick of a room"

"How are my bags gonna fit?" Casey complains looking at the full trunk in front of her. "Just push it in and what doesn't fit you just put on the back seat next to you" Alex states simply in the driver seat. Casey starts pushing in what can fit then closes the trunk. She puts one more bag in the back seat and gets in "lets go get drunk"

 **...**

The drive was short, Munch and Fin arrived first. Munch was very happy and went in to pick his room. "Being the oldest I'll just take the main room" Munch calls to Fin as he puts his bags in the main room. Fin laughs and puts his bags in the room with the single bed "I'm guessing the girls will want to sleep in one room and I don't want to share a room, so I'm choosing this one" he says. They hear another car pull up. Casey walks in first "let me guess Munch took the main room" Casey says laughing. Fin nods with a smile "Yeah he did" Casey, Alex and Melinda puts their bags in the room with a queen sized bed and a singles bed.

Soon Olivia and Elliot arrives, they come into the house to see all the rest dressed in bathing suits. "Why are you two so late?" Fin asks "Elliot took a wrong turn cause he's always right" Olivia says with a smrink looking at Elliot who huffs in response "I never said that I'm always right" he states putting some of Olivia's bags down "which rooms are left?" Elliot asks.

Alex looks at them "uhm.. there's just one room left..you two will have to share" Olivia glares at Alex "Fine, where's the room." Olivia and Elliot walks to their room. "There's only one bed?" Olivia says walking out in the kitchen. "Liv come on, you and Elliot have shared a bed before when undercover" Olivia groans "We're on vacation now, not undercover" Olivia complains. "Now everytime I have to change I have to go into the bathroom"

"I never said you have to change in the bathroom Liv" Elliot says in a joking voice. Olivia smiles a little shoving Elliot. "Go get dressed we're going out on the lake with the boat." Olivia nods and pats Elliot's chest "I'll change in the bathroom" Olivia says. They both walk into the room, Olivia pulls out her bathing suit and walks into the ajoining bathroom. Elliot quickly changes into swimming trunks. Olivia walks out in a red bikini and an towel in her arm, she grabs a dress from her bag and pulls it over her head.

They all finally get on the boat, they go into the lake and start playing card games, the girls tan, they were all just having a good time. When the sun starts to set they go back to the lake house. Olivia walks into her and Elliot's room getting out some clothes to put on. Elliot walks in too and gives her a small smile "Should I change in the bathroom?" Elliot asks. Olivia shakes her head smiling back at him "I don't want you walking in on me when I'm not fully dressed yet Stabler" Elliot rolls his eyes playfully "Oh yeah I forgot that you're slower in everything than me" Olivia narrows her eyes with a small smile "I have more things to put on than you" before Elliot could say something she was in tge bathroom.

She pulls on a white lace pantie with a maroon cotton short, then she puts on a lace white bra with a white over sized shirt. She walks out just as Elliot pulls on his shirt "Oh look who's slow now" Elliot smiles looking at her "I like your shorts" he states pointing at them. Olivia smiles walking to Elliot and pats him on his chest "I like your shirt, brings out your eyes" Olivia says looking at the blue shirt then at Elliot's eyes. She smiles and opens their bedroom door walking out, Elliot following her close by. "Oh look they already lit the bonfire" Olivia says smiling brightly as she pulls out some snacks to take outside. "You want a beer?" Elliot asks receiving a nod from Olivia "Yes, please"

They walk out of the house together and go sit around the fire, they all talk and laugh together. They were all getting a bit tipsy from all the beers they were having. Elliot notices Olivia shivering a little, he goes inside getting a blanket. He sits close next to her their bodies touching as he wraps the blanket around them both. Olivia smiles putting her legs over his as she lays her head on his chest. He holds her close "You warmer?" Elliots asks softly.

"Yeah, much warmer" Olivia says, she feels Elliot's arm around her and how cold his hand is. She intertwines their fingers and then she puts his hand under her shirt against her stomach letting her body heat, heat up his hand.

 _Okay that's it for Chapter 1, I hope you enjoyed it, If you did please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for the reviews, I always appreciate them and the reviews make me want to write more. xx**

Elliot runs his fingers through Olivia's hair who was slowly starting to fall asleep against his chest "Liv lets get you to the room?" Elliot asks softly receiving a small nod from her. Olivia stands up stretching "Goodnight everyone, I'm exhausted" Casey frowns grabbing Olivia's arm "Liv you haven't even had shots with us" she complains. "I promise I will tomorrow night okay?" Olivia says with a small smile. Casey nods "Okay goodnight".

Elliot gets up when Olivia waits for him, he walks behind her placing his hand on the small of her back. They both walk into the room closing the door behind them "They are still gonna get loud tonight" Olivia says as she gets her pyjamas from her bag. "You think so? Casey looks pretty close to passing out" Olivia laughs as she goes into the bathroom, she leaves the door open on a few centimeters to still talk to Elliot. "She's far from passing out" Olivia says knowing that Casey can keep a party going all night long. "Last time I was put with her, I almost got alcohol poisoning"

Elliot starts laughing as he pulls on boxers staying shirtless. "Liv it's called a hangover" Olivia puts on a sports bra under her blue tank top not wanting her boobs to bounce all over the place when she walks. "No El" she chuckles pulling on her pink pyjama shorts. She pushes the door open coming out "I have never thrown up that much, i thought i was dying" Olivia says getting into the bed next to Elliot. Elliot turns on his side towards Olivia and she stays on her back looking at him with a small smile. He takes her hand intertwining their fingers again. "I'm guessing the hangover was just as bad then" Elliot says "Yeah, worst one I've ever had" Elliot smiles "Night Liv" she smiles in response "Night El"

Melinda and Fin went to the hot tub where they started to talk and laugh together, Munch went to bed a little after Olivia and Elliot. Casey and Alex were still going strong.

Casey looks at Alex "Lex.. you ever kissed a girl?" she slurrs Alex shakes her head "Never have, always wanted to" Alex slurrs in response. "Why haven't you?" Casey asks. "I've never had the guts" Alex says looking at Casey who was starting to lean in. Alex doesn't stop her instead she leans in too. Their lips meet and soon it gets heated. They go inside to their room closing the door behind them "What if Melinda comes in?" Alex asks "Don't worry about it" Casey answers removing Alex's shirt smiling when there is no bra to be found. Casey dips her head taking one of Alex's nipples in her mouth flicking her tongue over it. Alex moans pushing Casey's shorts off.

Later Melinda enters the room to find Alex and Casey asleep in each others arms, a blanket was draped across them so Melinda didn't even notice that they were naked. Melinda gets into the single bed smiling a little. She had a great night with Fin, they talked all night and it didn't get weird when they talked in detail about their lives. She falls asleep soon with a smile nonot knowing that Fin is also going to sleep with a smile.

Casey wakes up feeling someone naked next to her, her eyes open to see Alex still asleep. She slips out of bed pulling on shorts and a shirt, she walks down the hall to Olivia and Elliot's room. She opens the door to see Olivia and Elliot awake but talking to each other. Olivia sits up when she sees Casey. Olivia starts to laugh "You look like shit" Casey rolls her eyes walking to the bed "Go shower so long Elliot" Casey says wanting to talk to Olivia alone. Elliot frowns looking at Olivia who nods letting his hand go. He grabs some clothes then go into the bathroom. Casey gets into Elliot's spot looking at Olivia "Why you sleeping with a bra?" Olivia laughs "I'm sleeping in a bed with Elliot Casey, I can't just let them hang free" She says with a small smile "What's going on?" Olivia asks seeing Casey is nervous.

"I slept with Alex last night" Casey says, Olivia's eyes widen "Oh?" Olivia gets a smile "Well what's wrong, you've wanted to know if she swings the other way for a long time" Casey nods "Yeah but we were drunk, what if she regrets it?" Olivia shrugs a little "Case just talk to her, don't ignore the situation, find out how she feels okay?" Casey nods then gets a smile "Why don't you go hop in the shower with Stabler. Olivia laughs shoving Casey "Case stop please and go talk to Alex" Casey nods laughing a little "Thanks Liv" Olivia nods as Casey leaves the room.

A while later Elliot comes out of the bathroom dressed in jean shorts and a white shirt, he smiles at Olivia "I'm done, you have the whole room to yourself I'll see you outside" Olivia nods smiling as she gets up "Thanks Stabler"

Olivia comes out of their room dressed in a white sundress with small pink flowers on. She walks into the kitchen "Something smells good" she says then sees Elliot busy making food. "They're leaving you alone to cook? Can I help you?" Olivia asks smiling brightly. Elliot smiles "Olivia Benson in a dress, never thought I'd see the day" Elliot says teasingly. Olivia rolls her eyes "I was being nice wanting to help you El" Elliot smiles "Yes Liv you can help me, and Liv.." Olivia walks to him to help him with breakfast "Yes Elliot?" she asks with a small smile. "I like the dress, you look good" he says looking down at her. Olivia smiles in response "Thank you, where is everyone though"

"Well Munch is still getting ready, Fin and Melinda is still asleep I'm guessing, cause I haven't seen them and Casey and Alex just walked out" Elliot says with a small shrug. Olivia nods "Okay, what can I do?" she asks. Elliot smiles handing her the spatula "You can make the eggs, don't burn them" he says turning away from her. Olivia smiles slapping Elliot on his ass with the spatula "I can cook Stabler" Elliot jumps when the spatula hits his ass then starts laughing "I'll believe that when i see it" Elliot says with a smrink looking at her.

Casey looks down at her hands quietly then at Alex who's looking at her intently. "You do remember what happened last night right?" Casey asks, because Alex was very calm, to calm for her liking. "Yeah, I remember" Alex says keeping her eyes on Alex. Casey takes a deep breath in "Alex.. I'm sorry if you feel like I took advantage of you" Casey says softly. "I know we were both drunk, but i definitely don't think you took advantage of me" Alex says, she reaches out touching Casey's leg "Casey, I enjoyed it. I really did." Casey looks at Alex "Lex, I like you. I like you a lot" A smile spreads across Alex's face "Good, because I like you a lot too" Casey smiles then captures Alex's lips between hers.

"Who's coming with us to the nearby town?" Olivia asks as Elliot grabs his car keys. Everyone shakes their heads with to much of a hangover. Olivia laughs "Okay then, let's go El" She says smiling at him. They drive to the nearby town and go to the carnival. They enjoy themselves there taking many photos and selfies with each other. Olivia sets her wallpaper of her and Elliot pulling funny faces with ice creams, she doesn't see that Elliot puts his wallpaper of her laughing really hard. It starts to get dark, but they were in no rush to get home. They both got a drink and went for a walk on the beach. They walk and Olivia slightly walks into the water, she splashes Elliot with her foot. Elliot turns to her "Benson you don't want to start this" he says smiling.

She splashes him again, he starts running towards her while she starts running away from him. He scoops her up bridal style before they tumble down on the dry sand. Olivia laughs loudly as Elliot lays on top of her. Elliot smiles "You okay?" He moves off of her a little but still stays above her. Olivia puts her hands on his arms and nods smiling up at him. They look into each others eyes "You're so beautiful" Elliot whispers receiving a smile from Olivia "El.." he gets up slowly helping her up too "Can I take you somewhere?" Olivia nods taking his hand in hers "Yeah" she answers a little out of breath.

Elliot leads her back to the truck then drives to a place they passed with a beautiful view. He parks there then grabs a blanket from his back seat. They get on the hood of the car and Elliot wraps his arms around her. She smiles looking up at him, he smiles back at her. "This is beautiful, thank you" Elliot smiles in response. After awhile Olivia looks up at Elliot again to meet his eyes. He leans down capturing her lips, she kisses back without hesitation.

 _Okay that's Chapter 2, I hope you guys like the story. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, so I decided that I'll continue this story for like 5-7 Chapters, then they're on a weeks vacation and everyday is a different chapter. Enjoy!**

Olivia starts to stir when she feels Elliot's lips on her bare shoulder, her eyes flutter open as she smiles "Good morning Stabler". Elliot smiles capturing her lips "Morning sleepy head, I was waiting for you to wake up, but I couldn't wait anymore" he says. She chuckles softly "Thank you for last night El, it was amazing" she kisses him softly.

They didn't have sex, but they made out a lot and shared a bunch of kisses on their way back home then went to sleep. Elliot runs his fingers through Olivia's hair "You wanna get up or wait for Casey to kick me out of the bed?" Olivia laughs "We can get up and go drink our coffee outside?" Olivia suggests. Elliot nods "That sounds perfect, just like you." Olivia blushes lightly and pecks his lips.

They walk out of the room and go make coffee for them, they go sit outside. Olivia puts her legs over Elliot's, sitting very close.

Casey and Alex walks out of their room going into the kitchen "Look at this" Casey says when she peers through the window. Alex walks to Casey looking through the window "They look very close" Alex states. When Olivia and Elliot's lips meet their eyes widen "No way!" Casey shrieks smiling. "I can't wait to hear what happened" Casey adds smiling brightly. "You think they had sex?" Alex asks looking at Casey. "Maybe, I honestly don't know."

Munch walks in "What you guys looking at?" he asks walking closer. "Liv and El, they just kissed" Alex says. "This I gotta see" Munch says also peering through the window. "Do you think they'll kiss again?" he asks.

Alex and Casey starts laughing walking away from the window "Munch get away, we don't want them to see us spying on them." Munch steps away "Who's making coffee?" he asks. "Definitely not you, your coffee is horrible" Casey replies as she starts making them coffee. "It's not that bad, you're overreacting."

"Nope, she's not overreacting" Fin says as he walks into the kitchen. Munch rolls his eyes. Melinda soon walks into the kitchen and Alex tell them about Olivia and Elliot's kiss.

When Olivia and Elliot finally decide to come back in, they're met by five pairs of eyes staring at them. "What?" Olivia asks frowning. "We saw you two outside." Casey states. Elliot laughs "Congratulations" Olivia knew she was talking about the kiss though. Casey rolls her eyes at Elliot "We saw you two kiss, wanna explain?" Alex says.

Elliot stops a moment but then shrugs "What's there to explain?" he asks looking at Olivia and smiling at her, she smiles back at him. "Explain how it happened" Casey says hopping onto the counter. Olivia just laughs in response as she joins Elliot's side. Elliot wraps his one arm around her leading her back to the room.

Casey looks at Alex on her right while they're both tanning. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" Casey says smiling even brighter when she sees Alex blushing. Alex laughs "Case stop.." Alex says touching her red cheeks. "I'm just stating facts baby" Casey says casually. "Baby?" Alex asks with a cocked eyebrow. "Yeah.. that okay?" Casey asks touching Alex's hand "More than okay" Alex replies intertwining their fingers and lightly pecking Casey's lips.

"You cheated!" Melinda says smiling brightly looking at Fin. "Mel I didn't cheat, I'm just good at card games" he replies. "You can't win me ten times in a row!" Melinda says dramatically as she puts the cards down "This sucks" she adds. Fin laughs and Munch comes to sit down "Lets play some more, I will kick Fin's ass" Munch says smrinking. Melinda laughs in response nodding "Lets kick his ass."

Olivia comes up from under the water wrapping her arms around Elliot's neck, he smiles in response wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her even closer. Elliot captures Olivia's lips slipping his tongue into her mouth, she lets out a small moan. Her hands run down his back cupping his ass. Elliot laughs into Olivia's mouth "What is it with you and my ass?" he asks with a smrink. "El come on, your ass is amazing and you know it" she says smiling as she pecks his nose. She wiggles out of his arms "I'm cold, lets go to the hot tub" Olivia says swimming out of the lake with Elliot following her close by.

She gets out and they head to the hot tub, Elliot walks next to her and noticing that she has nipple stands. He smiles putting his arm around her "Liv, you really just cold or happy to see me?" he asks with a smrink letting his finger swipe over her nipple through the material. Immediately affected by his words and actions she pushes his hand away "Maybe both" she runs to the hot tub.

"Hey we are going to the small town tomorrow morning, we leave at 8. Be ready" Casey says when Olivia and Elliot finally come back into the house "We'll be ready." Alex pops another bowl of popcorn in the microwave "Go get dressed guys, we're having a movie night" Olivia smiles happily hopping though to their room. Elliot laughs "She just loves movie nights, doesn't she?" Everyone nods laughing.

Olivia smiles when Elliot walks in "I'm quickly gonna shower" She says grabbing blue shorts out of her bag with a loose white hoodie. "Can I join?" Elliot asks wiggling his eyebrows as he walks closer to her. She laughs pushing him back "Nope." Elliot frowns "Why not?" Olivia pecks his lips lightly. "It will lead to more and right now we don't have the time" She says softly. "Liv I can keep my hands to myself, don't you trust me?" he asks. "I don't trust myself" She says her smile widening.

Elliot smiles too nodding "Okay then, hurry" Olivia nods going in the bathroom. She showers quickly coming out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel "All yours Stabler" Elliot smiles and goes in. Olivia gets dressed and goes out to tge living room with a blanket. She gets a couch for her and Elliot and a bowl of popcorn. Elliot comes out and lays down on the couch while Olivia was still trying to get the couch comfy, she laughs "El.." She was bending in front of him and his eyes dip to her lace bra showing because the hoodie is to big for her. Olivia notices and she kisses him softly with a small laugh. She finally settles in next to him as he wraps his arms around her.

Alex and Casey also cuddled together watches the movie. Melinda and Fin were on the same couch but not cuddling. Fin finally gets the courage, he lays down pulling her down with him, she smiles instantly making him wrap his arms around her. Munch watches the movie very interested not caring about the couples around him.

 **Who's Munch in their group of friends, cause I definitely am. Any suggestions, I might use them. What would you like to see happen? Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot lightly kisses Olivia's forehead as her eyes flutter open, she smiles immediately with a small moan escaping her lips "mhmm I love waking up like this" she whispers capturing Elliot's lips gently. "I love waking up next to this beautiful face" He kisses her all over her face. She laughs loudly cupping his ass and pulling him closer. She captures his lips again, pulling his bottom lip between her teeth. Elliot's tongue swipes against Olivia's lips seeking entrance which she gladly grants by opening her mouth, they're tongues dance together.

Olivia moans when she feels Elliot's erection press against her leg, he moves in between her legs pressing his erection against her core making her moan louder. Her hips buck upward against his erection making him grunt. They keep dry humping each other moving faster. Olivia pulls off Elliot's shirt throwing it aside, Elliot removes Olivia's shirt too smiling when he sees that she's braless. He stares at her full breasts. His head dips downward capturing her right nipple in his mouth, her back arches as his tongue swipes over her nipple. "El that feels so good" she moans running her fingers through his short hair. He moves to her other nipple letting it go with a pop.

He starts pulling down her shorts along with her panties, he's met by her bare mound. Elliot spreads her folds with his fingers as he starts to rub her clit slowly "oh yes.." Olivia moans throwing her head back. He rubs faster when he feels her clit harden, she moans loudly. He licks her slit as he sucks on her clit making her moan even louder. Olivia's fingers run through Elliots short hair as he pushes his tongue inside her, she tightens as an orgasm washes over her. Elliot keeps moving his tongue in and out of Olivia as she calms from her orgasm. She lifts his head smiling "Wow.." she had never gotten an orgasm from just oral sex. She flips them over with a smile plastered on her face. She pushes his pants down her eyes widening at his size, Elliot smiles proudly as he watches her expression. She takes him in her hand starting to give him a handjob, she swipes her finger over his tip spreading the precum across his penis. She dips her head taking the head of his penis in her mouth.

She takes him in completely letting his penis hit the back of her throat. Elliot groans his fingers tangling in her hair. As she sucks on him she massages his balls. His balls tighten as he starts to cum. Olivia captures the cum in her mouth swallowing. Elliot pulls Olivia up to him kissing her softly.

They're interrupted by a loud knock "Guys we can all hear you, We're leaving in 30 min" Olivia blushes immediately getting up. Elliot laughs "Liv honey come here" he pulls her back. She burries her red face in her hands "What did you expect, you were moaning pretty loud baby" he says. Olivia slaps his arm laughing "Lets go shower"

Elliot gets up with her, they jump in the shower focused on keeping their hands off each other, because they only had 30 min. Olivia pulls on light blue lace panties with a matching bra with a blue dress over it. Elliot smiles pulling on shorts then a blur shirt. They walk out of the room together met by smrinks.

"How was it?" Casey says wiggling her eyebrows. Olivia rolls her eyes "Casey don't start" she says with a smile. Elliot wraps his arm around Olivia "Well are we going or are you guys just gonna stare at us?" he asks with a cocky grin. They all get up smiling a little.

They arrive in the town and Olivia and Elliot goes off on their own cause they haven't had breakfast yet. Fin and Melinda goes to get a drink at a restaurant with an ocean view. They sit down "This place is beautiful" Melinda says as she sits down on the chair that Fin pulled out for her "It is, it's very fancy" he adds sitting down across her. She smiles at him, he smiles too putting his hand over hers. "Mel.. I.. want to tell you something" he says clearly nervous. She intertwines their fingers "I'm listening". He looks into her brown pools "I really.. really like you.. a lot" Melinda laughs "Fin you are so sweet" she touches his cheek with her free hand "I like you too, a lot" she says smiling brightly when he smiles shyly.

Munch stopped in front of a book store, Alex and Casey stops too "No Munch, we're not going into a bookstore" Casey says shaking her head "We're on vacation" Alex adds. "So you guys go along, I love reading. I'm gonna get me a book" he says smiling as he goes in. Alex laughs, her and Casey keep walking until they get to a ice cream store. They order ice cream and sit down with each other.

Munch walks through the books and is met by a women smiling at him. He smiles back walking to her "Looking for a book?" she asks with a smile. He nods "Yes, you work here?" the women nods "Yes I do, what kind of books do you like?" she asks with a smile as she stands up. "Mostly theories" he answers following her as she leads him to the books. She starts pulling books "I really liked these" she says holding out the books to him "You read theories?" he asks tilting his head. "oh yea, I love them" she says smiling. He smiles too following her back to the desk. He smiles "You know.. me and my friends are hiring this lake house close to this town.. maybe you could come for a day?" he asks. She nods "Oh yea, I would love that" she gets out a piece of paper writing her number on it "I'm Melissa by the way, here's my number" she says smiling. Munch laughs "I'm Munch and I'll call you."

Olivia smiles over at Elliot their fingers intertwined over the table. "Liv you're really beautiful" she smiles squeezing his hand "Thank you El". She leans over the table capturing his lips, he smiles against her lips kissing her back. "I love you" Elliot says looking into her eyes, her smile brightens immediately at his words "I love you too El."

The group meets back at a bar going for drinks, Olivia and Elliot decide to head home earlier than the rest. "Bye guys" Olivia says with a small wave as they get in the car. "See you guys later!" Elliot adds with a smile. They get home and they immediately start making out, Elliot grabs Olivia's thighs lifting her up then holding her up by her ass. Like that they stumble to their room removing each others clothes. Elliot lays a naked Olivia on the bed as they continue to kiss. Olivia moans as they start to hump each other again "El.. I..need you inside me please" she begs out of breath. "But.. just.. just slow" she adds remembering how big he is. "I'll never hurt you baby" Elliot says as he starts to finger her with one, then two, then three fingers making her wet to prepare her for him.

Olivia's back arches, he howers over her. Elliot kisses Olivia as he gently pushes his tip inside her. Elliot continues to slowly enter her, when he's inside her he starts to move slowly "you okay?" he asks, she nods as a small moan escapes from her lips. He starts to speed up when she adjusted to his size, her arms wrapping around his neck as she moans. Her eyes close in pleasure, Elliot captures her lips which makes her open her eyes. They stare into each others eyes as they move. Elliot lifts her leg finding a new angle, she moans as it hits a deeper spot "Fuck.. El". Elliot grunts in response as he keeps moving faster their skin slapping against each other. Olivia's toes start curling as she pulls at the sheets, she tightens around Elliot and he groans loudly "so tight". As Olivia's orgasm washes over her Elliot releases deep inside her, he keeps moving as they come down from their high before falling onto her gently.

They both lay out of breath with him still inside her. She runs her fingers through his hair "I love you" she kisses his head softly making him smile up at her "I love you too Liv.. I love you so much" he captures her lips. He pulls away gently still between her legs "Can we stay like this.. for awhile?" he asks still inside of her. She nods "Yeah we can" she pecks his nose wrapping her arms around him. He smiles laying his head on her chest between her boobs.

 **Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review!**

Olivia starts to stir, she feels that Elliot is still inside her. Instead of freaking out like she would usually do she wraps her arms around him hugging him as her fingers then start to run down his bare back. She feels Elliot smile against her breast then his tongue running over her breast. She lets out a giggle "Stabler, a morning kiss would be great" Elliot smiles lifting his head, he gently captures her lips between his "Good morning beautiful" he says after pulling away. Olivia runs her fingers through his hair "Morning El" she pecks his lips lovingly.

He smiles in response, he gently pulls out receiving a moan from Olivia. Elliot smiles gently rubbing Olivia's stomach "You're okay right?" Olivia nods kissing his lips softly "I'm great El" Elliot smiles "Good" he gets up running towards the bathroom. Olivia laughs "Big pee?" She asks. "Huge!" he explains making Olivia laugh harder.

Melissa came to the lake house around 11 am, they were all outside having a good time. Melissa and Munch kept hitting it off, enjoying each other's company.

Casey and Alex was walking along the lake "Will this continue back in New York?" Casey asks looking at Alex. Alex intertwines their hands "I want us to continue" she says in response. Casey smiles "Good.. cause I really like you.. I really like us" Alex nods in agreement "These last few days has been amazing". "Yeah.. I can't believe it's over so soon.. the long road home tomorrow" Casey says complaining.

Fin scoops Melinda up in his arms making her laugh "Fin what are you doing?" she asks through her laughter. "We're getting everyone drinks" he says smiling as the walk inside. Olivia smrinks when they disappear into the house "We're definitely not getting our drinks"

Elliot smiles wrapping his arms around her, he gently kisses the side of her head "Munch and Melissa seems to be hitting it off" Elliot states pointing at Melissa and Munch who is very touchy. Olivia smiles "He's going to be driving up and down visiting her" Elliot laughs "Yes he will"

Olivia turns to Elliot cupping his face "You're so fucking cute" she says pecking his lips. Elliot laughs against her lips "I love you so much Liv" he mumbles against her lips. "I love you too" She says kissing him back.

 ** _Super short chapter, but this is the end of this story. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review!_**


End file.
